Thomas Cadell
Thomas Cadell (baptised 12 November 1742 - 27 December 1802) was a successful 18th-century English bookseller, who published works by some of the most famous writers of the century. Life Cadell was born in Bristol to William and Mary Cadell and baptized on 12 November 1742. On 7 March 1758, Cadell’s father apprenticed him for a fee of £105 to London bookseller and publisher Andrew Millar. Cadell became Millar's partner in April 1765, having just finished his seven-year apprenticeship, and took over the business with the help of Millar's assistant, Robert Lawless, upon Millar’s death in 1768. Now a successful bookseller, Cadell married the daughter of Reverend Thomas Jones on 1 April 1769.Dille Cadell ran his business out of 141 Strand, London|Strand for over 25 years, sometimes partnering with William Strahan and later Andrew Strahan. He published works by notable authors, whom he paid well. For example, Cadell and Strahan published Edward Gibbon’s Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire (1776–88), Henry Mackenzie’s The Man of Feeling (1771) and the poetry of Robert Burns. Cadell wrote to Gibbon in 1787: “I had rather risk my fortune with a few such Authors as Mr Gibbon, Dr Robertson, D Hume … than be the publisher of a hundred insipid publications”. He also published works by the jurist William Blackstone, the philosopher David Hume, the author and critic Samuel Johnson, the philosopher and economist Adam Smith, the novelist Tobias Smollett, the novelist Frances Burney, the historian Catharine Macaulay, and the moralist Hannah More. He also published the novels of Charlotte Turner Smith until her works became too radical, refusing to publish Desmond in 1792. Cadell had a strong relationship with Johnson. Cadell was part of the group of booksellers who convinced the famous critic to write Lives of the Most Eminent English Poets (1779–81). He also published Johnson’s political tracts of the 1770s and, together with Strahan, his A Journey to the Western Islands of Scotland (1775). After Johnson died, Cadell published Hester Thrale Piozzi's Letters and Anecdotes about Johnson. Cadell was well liked by other booksellers and he helped establish the booksellers’ dining club which met each month at the Shakespeare tavern in Wych Street. Together, they prosecuted infringements on their copyrights from Scottish and Irish printers. In January 1786, Cadell’s wife died. The couple had two children. His daughter married Dr. Charles Lucas Eldridge, chaplain to George III. His son, Thomas Cadell the younger, took over the family business when his father retired in 1793. After his retirement, Cadell served on the boards of several philanthropic institutions, such as the Foundling Hospita. In March 1798, he was elected alderman of Walbrook, and served as sheriff from 1800 to 1801. He was also master of the Worshipful Company of Stationers and Newspaper Makers from 1798 to 1799 and stock-keeper in 1800. Cadell died at his home from an asthma attack. See also *List of British book publishers References *Dille, Catherine. “Thomas Cadell, the elder (1742-1802)”. Oxford Dictionary of National Biography. Oxford University Press. January 2008. Retrieved 16 February 2009. Notes External links ;Books * ;About *Cadell, Thomas in the Dictionary of National Biography ;Etc. * "www.millar-project.ed.ac.uk." University of Edinburgh.http://www.millar-project.ed.ac.uk/manuscripts/html_output/4.html Category:English booksellers Category:British publishers (people) Category:1742 births Category:1802 deaths Category:People from Bristol